A Carmine's Fate (Discontinued)
by Radegast HD
Summary: After one of the carmine brothers met an unlucky and gruesome fate, the young rookie had a chance to live again but in a rather vast world than his own… how will he deal with this strange yet corrupt occurrence? (PROBABLY One-shot, Rated M for Heavy gore and violence)


**A Carmine's fate**

 **No I don't own _Gears Of War_ nor Akame Ga Kill.  
Please Enjoy and don't forget to send feedback.**

 **Chapter 1: Kill the Carmine... Again**

* * *

 ** _INTRODUCTION:_  
**  
 **After one of the carmine brothers met an unlucky and gruesome fate, the young rookie all have a chance to live again but in a rather vast world than his own… how will he deal with this strange yet corrupt occurrence?**

* * *

 **Abandoned City...**

As delta squad was about to evacuate the area from the Rift worm on the plane, a person in a blue shade armor with a unique helmet decided to keep shooting his hybrid chainsaw rifle against pale figures that certainly didn't look human at all.

"I got your back Sarge!" the man in blue armor said with pride.

"Get your ass in here now!" yelled a man who was now called Sarge, shooting the pale figures with the same hybrid weapon while on the helicopter that was about to leave.

"Rookie, this ain't the big game yet save your ass for the playoffs!" another man exclaimed, telling him to obviously get in the chopper.

As soon as he said that, he got shot in the chest which he flinched back into the vehicle. Everybody began to help him after he got shot and the chopper decided to lift off to get out of the chaos they were in. Little did they know, a huge worm like monster charged it's way through to reach the plane.

"I'm okay, Sarge… I can't believe we made it!" the rookie breathed deeply while also rejoicing a motion with his arms.

The rift worm began to get close to the flying contraption it spat a bunch of large rocks, making the thing topple over and was ready to be devoured. Before the chopper was going to be eaten, the rookie slid out of the vehicle and into the rift worm.

"Carmine!" the sergeant said with a loud tone, trying to reach for him but failed...

Shortly after the rookie's fate, they too were devoured by the large monstrous worm…

 **Meanwhile, inside the rift worm…**

As Carmine reached the surface of the rift worm's insides, he groaned with pain from the landing and found out he had none of his weapons except for his pistol and knife.

"Dear god where am I?" Carmine said with disgust and worry as he gets up, only to see some sort of spider thing watching him from afar.

Carmine immediately pulled out his snub pistol and shot the large bug but after shooting the thing, Carmine saw a horde of the same bugs and wanted to shoot them, only to realize that his pistol just ran out of ammo...

"Aww crap did this really have to run out at a time like this?!" The rookie talked to himself with a lot of panic.

Carmine suddenly began to run, making the horde of bugs chase him through destroyed buildings that were in the way. But along the way, he found a shotgun which looks a bit beaten up and decided to shoot the horde with a single shot when running for his life. This resulted in a total of eight bugs being killed from the spreaded out shotgun pellets. This made the horde angry and started to call in more of its kind to chase the poor soldier.

`Is this how I'm going to die?!` he thought before the horde was closing in on him in a corner of an old building.

The rookie quickly searched his body to find something useful and what he got was a strange grenade that looked like a flail but with red glowing outlines.

"It's all or nothing!" The young man said while swinging the grenade in a circular motion.

As soon as he finished swinging, he launched it towards the large swarm, killing them instantly in a huge explosion. Carmine pulled out his serrated knife and began to sneak his way out and little did he know, one of the creatures survived and followed him.

"Thank god that's over wit-" the rookie began to say but then was suddenly caught off guard by the very same bug that was on his back, making him topple over onto the floor of flesh.

When he fell onto the soft and disgusting floor, the creature began to spit a green substance which was probably acid on his chest and ate apart of his chest, making him scream in pain. Since the creature was still eating his chest, it dragged the poor soldier back to an area where the other creatures of the same kind wanted to also devour his body. But as he was being dragged, a group of men in the same armor arrived in a rush.

"It's Carmine!" A man said while he and the rest began to shoot the bugs that were about to eat the rookie of the team.

Little did they know, they were too late, the rookie was beginning to die with a large part of his chest open and covered in green acid.

"Ah, ahh! Get it off me! Get it the hell off me" Carmine exclaimed with pure pain and screaming.

As the men approached the young soldier, the bugs went off into the distance.

"Sarge…?" he weakly said.

"Carmine?" The Sarge replied towards the dying rookie.

The man began to kneel for Carmine to hear his final words before he dies.

"I hurt, Sarge… I… tell my brothers… my ma...tell'em I love'em, and… and…"

And with that, the rookie's vision begins to fade away into a pitch black darkness… never getting to finish his final words….

 **A strange forest at midnight...**

Alone in a dark forest, was Carmine who was laying down on the soft green grass. A shine of light from the large moon began to hit the surface of the lenses on the rookie's helmet, making him regain his sight back from the pitch black darkness that he thought had consumed him.

Once he regained his eyesight he quickly begins to look at his chest which was actually harmed at all. He sighed in relief, making him get up from that horrible moment that he just experienced back from the rift worm that devoured him.

Upon getting up, he saw his rifle on the floor along with the snub pistol and the shotgun. Carmine immediately began to pick up his weapons that he had and put them on his back and holster his pistol at his right hip. The soldier also noticed an area in which he was never been in before…

`Where the hell am I now?` he thought curiously.

A few moments later, a large brown beast which honestly looked like an oversized beetle emerged from the ground right in front of the startled soldier.

"I can't seem to catch a break can I?!"

Carmine used his rifle and began firing the bullets towards the beast's eyes, blinding it and made the thing roar. He then pulled a string from the left side of his gun and the bottom part of the rifle was starting to make an actual chainsaw noise. After Carmine revved his rifle, he begins to cut the beast in half in a rather brutal way, making the monster bleed huge amounts of it's blood onto his armor. It shortly fell onto the ground that was now stained with crimson blood.

"Jesus Christ what types of Locust are these?" The rookie asked himself with a very horrified expression under his blue helmet.

Carmine had to sit down to think where he was and how he was going to live without his team or his brothers. He'd rather think the rest about it later and decides to wash the blood off his armor.

A few moments later, he arrived at a crystal blue pond in the middle of the forest and there actually wasn't anyone here, which made him a bit cautious due to his instincts. But he took the risk and took off his armor, only to use the pond's water to rinse it. He reason why he must've rushed it could be that he doesn't want to get attacked again.

After Carmine finished cleaning everything, he put his armor back on along with his polished weapons and then he suddenly heard someone getting closer to him. Immediately he reloaded his shotgun, only to aim it at the source of the noise.

"Hey don't need to be so hostile will ya?" a rather young female voice happily said to him from the dark areas of the forest that surrounded him.

"W-who are you?" The young rookie stuttered, making her smile towards such an innocent response.

The figure came out of the shadows, revealing a woman with blond hair with simple partially exposed clothes.

"The name's Leone nice to meet ya, and who might you be?"

"My name is private Benjamin Carmine, now what are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a walk in the woods, same as usual so why?"

"Isn't there monsters here in the forest?"

"Oh then you must've went to the bad parts of the forest but hey at least you survived" The figure named Leone said as she winked at him, making him blush a little inside his helmet, lowering his guard and shotgun.

"Anyways I was thinking, what is a private like you doing here? You don't seem like the rest of the Imperial army"

"You must have confused me with another group, I'm with the COG and I've been sent here to exterminate some monsters" he said.

"Really now? But i have a question, are you alone?" she grinned at him and started to get closer to him until to the point where their faces were a few feet away.

"O-of course wh-" Carmine was about to finish his sentence in confusion but was stopped by the blond beauty as she chops him in the neck, making him unconscious and fall onto the soft grass ground.

`Just wait as Boss gets a load of this" she thought while grinning even more as she prepares to grabs the knocked out Carmine and into her arms.

She then transformed into a beastly human form and ran off with the unlucky soldier into the dark forest to reach her hideout at a very fast motion.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **HOLY CR*P THIS IS THE MOST WORDS I HAVE WROTE IN A WHILE. Again this might be another one shot. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this very long chapter, on the other hand I have very bad news, me and my beta reader parted ways due to his exams coming up. I know it was a bit repetitive but other than that, make sure to give me any feedback so bye! (Note: This chapter was remade a bit better and I might have messed up along the way cause I don't know how to use this site)**

* * *

 **Next time...**

The helpless rookie had awoken in a dark room, chained to a chair with no escape...

"Huh?" Carmine weakly said before slowly opening his eyes to reveal a female figure he had never seen before

"I see that you're awake..." a cold voice said from the darkness, only revealing crimson eyes piercing at him.

"W-who are you?"

 **Next Chapter: The decision...**


End file.
